Cielo y estrella
by Zary Ssj
Summary: ¡FINALIZADO! Basado en el capítulo 49 del manga y los capítulos 10 y 11 del anime. Black Star y Tsubaki se dan cuanta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro al recordar momentos pasados en los que dejaron plasmada tanta confianza. BlackxTsubaki. Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.
1. Vivo y despierto

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Ohkubo Atsushi**

Vivo y despierto

* * *

"_Estoy en guerra con el mundo, y ellos tratan de empujarme a la oscuridad"._

* * *

Su nombre, conocido como la oscuridad del mundo, condenado por causa de el a ser aquél que roba las esperanzas, ilusiones…aquél que arrebata la vida. Nunca le gustó serlo, y siempre trató de seguir su camino, el propio, el que nadie más tenía derecho a trazar por él. No había día en el que alguien no huyera de él, que no lo insultaran, que no le lanzaran cosas, no había momento en el que no lo dejaran solo, mientras intentaba aparentar que no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a oír los murmullos sobre su infame familia, el tinte de miedo en sus voces le lastimaban los tímpanos, la extrema soledad siempre se cernía implacable sobre él. Por eso quería superar a Dios, demostrar que podía cambiar su destino, que podía redimirse de las cenizas de su clan, lavar su nombre y así, poder darle una luz, aunque sea pequeña, a su existencia…a su camino.

* * *

Su dedo se alzaba por encima de todos, apuntando hacia un cielo azul con pocas nubes, y su eufórico discurso no había sido escuchado con la más mínima atención. Observó desde lo más alto cómo todos se dispersaban, riéndose y murmurando, apuntándolo, pero su dedo no cedió y siguió señalando hacia arriba. Algún día todos se darían cuenta de lo que en realidad valía y se arrepentirían de haberle humillado. "Disfrútenlo mientras puedan", pensaba como la más vil de las amenazas.

"Clap, clap, clap…" Su dedo índice se tensó un poco mientras veía a esa chica de la coleta negra aplaudirle, como si lo que había escuchado fuera lo mejor. Desde la punta más alta del Shibusen la observó: la chica sonreía de una manera dulce, no parecía en lo absoluto que le molestara su actitud tan explosiva y su ego bastante elevado, lo soportaba y eso ya era un avance monumental. Saltó y aterrizó frente a ella con una experta habilidad felina y al levantarse señaló su gafete de "técnico" y la chica, aun sonriendo, hizo lo mismo con el suyo de "arma".

* * *

"_Trato de encontrar mi fe y estoy durmiendo en tus brazos"._

* * *

El recuerdo se desvaneció mientras escuchaba a Tsubaki preguntarse de qué manera podía ayudarlo. Esa luz, esa fragancia, la elegancia de su ser, de su existencia, ahora iluminaban el camino que debía recorrer, el del guerrero, no el del demonio, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya lo había hecho? Claro que todavía no sabía si realmente ése era su destino, pero si luchaba por el junto a ella, cualquier cosa sería posible.

Con mucho cuidado y sin llamar la atención, lo cual era bastante inusual en él, salió de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el peñasco, donde simplemente se acostó, colocó sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y contempló el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas se veían claras y hermosas, tan brillantes que hipnotizaban. Ese cielo era muy diferente al de Death City, ahí las luces eran intensas y no permitían el aprecio de los luceros. Acostado así, Black Star se sintió relajado y dejó su mente volar.

* * *

La lluvia caía, fría y aplastante, el tono grisáceo del cielo traía la tristeza impresa, miraras a donde miraras. Black esperaba a que Tsubaki le dijera su "secreto" y ella rezaba por no tener que decírselo. Él desde el principio se cuestionó la razón por la cual esa arma tan capaz había escogido, lo que le dolía reconocer, a un niño inexperto y por demás egocéntrico. A simple vista ella aparentaba estar cómoda con él, pero Black Star sabía que nadie era capaz de soportarlo, solo ella aunque a él le pareciera un disparate. Miró a Tsubaki y vio en sus ojos la pena reflejada, ¿qué era lo que la preocupaba? Sin duda tenía que ver con la misión que en ese momento estaban llevando a cabo, pero al parecer ella no tenía ganas de sacar el tema a discusión. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Tsubaki estuviera lista para confiarle su pena a él.

—"No importa lo que pase…voy a confiarte mi alma"—

Eso le había dicho cuando ella le comentó los detalles de la misión, confiaba en ella, y solo quería que Tsubaki hiciera lo mismo… ¿acaso ya no lo recordaba?, pero ese momento parecía perfecto para contarle un par de cosas. Ella, a pesar de ser su compañera, no sabía nada sobre el clan en el cual había nacido, así que decidió contarle todo sobre ese maldito tema. Detalles iban y venían, y la atención con la que ella le escuchaba le hizo sentir bien.

Al terminar su relato, miró de reojo a Tsubaki, quien a su vez también le miró, con esa pena todavía reflejada en sus orbes negros y dijo:

—Black Star…hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

El muchacho no preguntó nada, no quiso indagar más allá de esas palabras porque sabía que ella en realidad no quería hablar de eso.

—Si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas. Sé que hay algo que está relacionado con la espada mística, así que lucharé a tu lado. Y cuando todo termine, te escucharé atentamente.

* * *

"_Se está haciendo más difícil mantenerse despierto, y mi fuerza se desvanece rápidamente"._

* * *

Ahí, acostado sobre el peñasco, Black Star se dio cuenta del nivel en el que confiaba en Tsubaki. Su personalidad de por sí no consistía en ser paciente, pero algo en ella le inspiraba esperar, a relajarse, a controlarse…ella era la única que le había hecho cambiar, madurar y hacerse más fuerte. Ella inyectaba algo en su alma, como si proyectara toda su paz, esencia y luz con cada resonancia, con cada vez que la tomaba entre sus manos convertida en arma y luchaba junto a ella.

De pronto el cielo se tornó mucho más claro, como si las estrellas hubieran estallado en miles de haces de luz. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de un día muy común, demasiado monótono, en el que estaba encerrado en casa con Tsubaki en un sábado por la noche. Habían salido a beber un par de tazas de té en la terraza, recordaba perfectamente que él le había pedido que apagara todas las luces para que las estrellas se vieran. Ella obedeció y en un instante quedaron a oscuras, y la tenue luz de los astros se comenzó a vislumbrar. Estuvieron un momento observando el cielo, hasta que Black Star desvió un momento la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre Tsubaki…y las estrellas parecieron apagarse, dejando solo el brillo que de forma natural salía del alma de ella. Solo pudo pensar en dos palabras: "es hermosa". Siempre pasaba eso; cuando la observaba a oscuras, solamente la luz del alma de ella iluminaba la estancia.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Si, ahora que lo pensaba, cada día se hacía más frecuente. Y aún no entendía la razón. Ella era su compañera, su arma y la persona en la que más confiaba, pero eso no era suficiente, ¿o sí? No. No era posible que solo por esas razones ella fuera muy importante, sabía muy en el fondo que había más que la simple amistad, había más, ahí estaba todo, en su interior, pero pareciera que él tuviera miedo de exteriorizarlo. No sabía qué pasaría si aceptaba lo que en su corazón se estaba gestando desde hacía varios años. Los mismos años desde que comenzó a notar la luz del alma de Tsubaki sin ser precisa la resonancia. Ya sabía lo que pasaba en su cabeza cada vez que la miraba…

Estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

"_Por siempre viviré para ti"._

* * *

La pelea se había extendido demasiado y les estaba costando muy caro. A Black Star nunca le importó recibir golpes, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se atreviera a tocarla. Ella estaba dando todo de sí misma para capturar a la espada mítica, y él aún recordaba las palabras de Tsubaki.

—Entré al Shibusen para atrapar a la espada mística. Black Star, puede que te haya estado utilizando.

El corazón se le paralizó, pero sabía que ella no quería decir eso.

—Sé muy bien que en realidad no piensas eso, pues los técnicos y armas son un dar y recibir, ¿cierto?

Y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Ni él la utilizaba ni ella a él. Simplemente trabajaban en equipo para cumplir los objetivos del otro. Tsubaki lo ayudaba a él a superar a Dios y Black Star, en este caso, la ayudaba a ella a saldar las cuentas pendientes que seguía sin saber que tenía con aquella espada. No habían traiciones ni engaños, simplemente dos almas trabajando juntos. Para él estaba bien que ella utilizara su talento tanto como quisiera.

Después de acorralar con el pentagrama de cadenas a la espada mítica, Black Star había conseguido hacer que soltara a su huésped golpeándolo con su longitud de onda del alma. Entonces Tsubaki pudo apoderarse de la espada. Había ayudado a que ella pudiera cumplir con sus deseos y eso le hizo sentir bien…hasta que ella se despidió de él.

—Gracias, Black Star.

Mientras él caía con el huésped en brazos, pudo ver cómo ella sonreía mientras le agradecía por eso. Se veía tan linda, con la sonrisa de siempre, esa misma sonrisa con la cuál le conoció. Y lo peor para Black Star fue observar cómo Tsubaki dejaba de sonreír para dejar que la espada mítica la poseyera, marcando su blanca piel con esas líneas, y sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros.

Mientras ella estaba en una especie de inconciencia, Black Star la observaba atentamente. No podía negar que en ese momento sentía una enorme preocupación por el bienestar de su compañera, pero él confiaba en que ella sería capaz de vencer y que nada le pasaría.

—Tsubaki…asegúrate de regresar—. Dijo, con la mirada atenta sobre ella.

Se sentó frente a ella y esperó. Después de un rato, comenzó a sentir golpes en la cabeza; los aldeanos estaban diciéndole que se marchara. Pero Black Star no se movió ni un solo centímetro. No iba a abandonar a su compañera en un lugar como ese. Aun cuando ella no le haya dicho los verdaderos motivos por los cuales luchaba contra la espada mítica, él había decidido confiar completamente en ella.

—Desde que nos conocimos has estado ahí para mí, Tsubaki. Es tiempo de que yo esté para ti hasta el final.

No, no iba a abandonarla. Tampoco iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera la actuación de ella. Tsubaki siempre había escuchado sus discursos sin sentido de principio a fin, y ahora a él le tocaba ver cómo ella se desenvolvía, cómo ella se convertía en una hermosa camelia, porque para Black Star verla florecer era la experiencia más agradable que jamás iba a volver a experimentar. Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando la vio deshacerse y se introdujo en la espada. Pareciera que la el portador de la espada mítica había vencido, y ella podría ya estar muerta…no, eso era imposible. Tsubaki era fuerte y capaz, tenía habilidades extraordinarias, así que ella no podía haber sido vencida tan fácilmente. Ella debía regresar a su lado, ella tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿No habrás perdido, verdad? Tienes que mostrarme tu actuación, no puedes rendirte—. Decía mientras le daba pequeños golpes a la espada. —Una vez más, una vez más, una vez más, una vez más, una vez más, una vez más…— No paraba de repetirle. Ella tenía que presentarle su desempeño y él estaría en primera fila para verlo, para apoyarla, para felicitarla.

De repente la espada se evaporó y Tsubaki se materializó frente a Black Star. Ella había regresado, ella había ganado, y ella no iba a abandonarlo. Y como siempre, Tsubaki le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y Black Star solo pudo devolverle a cambio una mirada sorprendida.

—Regresé, Black Star. Fui a visitar a mi hermano.

En ese momento él entendió todo. Y le ponía más empeño a pensarlo, había resultado ser muy obvio. No pudo soportar ver el rostro afligido de su compañera, y de verdad quería demostrarle cuánto confiaba en ella y, por qué no, también cuánto la quería.

—Me alegro tanto—. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y estirando los brazos. —Ven a darle un abrazo al gran Black Star.

* * *

"_Estoy vivo y despierto. Ahora sé lo que creo en mi interior"._

* * *

Sintió la presencia de Tsubaki en el peñasco y enseguida se incorporó para recibirla. Ahora que ya sabía lo que en realidad sentía por ella, estaba muriéndose de nervios. Tenerla cerca, respirar su fragancia, bañarse en la luz de su alma, resultaba tan exquisito, casi hipnotizante. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuanta antes? Si todo lo que sentía por ella había dejado de ser amistad, compañerismo, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, para ahora ser más fuerte que eso. Junto a Tsubaki, Black Star se sentía completo, no había ya necesidad de llamar la atención de alguien más que no fuera la de ella. Ahora parecía que todo su mundo girase en torno a la existencia de ella. Ya no se trataba del poder que ella le proporcionaba, si no de la comodidad, de la tranquilidad, de la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, de pertenecerle a ella, a su hermosa camelia.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — Dijo ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—En nada, simplemente estoy mirando el cielo. Las estrellas se ven incluso mejor que en Death City.

—Sí, es muy precioso…

—Oye Tsubaki…Sabes que soy el único superviviente del clan de la estrella, ¿no? Me pregunto si estoy destinado a vivir en la oscuridad.

—Entonces si tú eres el cielo nocturno—. Ella alzó la vista a las estrellas. — ¿Entonces yo que soy?

Black Star dirigió su vista hacia ella y, dejando que el sonrojo le recorriera las mejillas, con el corazón sumamente acelerado, respondió:

—Si yo soy ése cielo oscuro…entonces tú eres la estrella que brilla en él, Tsubaki.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Escribir sobre esta pareja me traumó para toda la vida, ¡no dejaba de ver BlaTsu por todos lados! Me gustó mucho escribir sobre ellos, y fue una experiencia muy grata.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Este capítulo esta inspirado en la canción "Awake and Alive" de la banda **Skillet. **Recuerdo que cuando comencé a conocer a esta banda encontré un AMV de Soul Eater donde los protagonistas eran Black y Tsubaki, y desde ese momento, cada vez que escucho la canción, lo primero que salta a mi mente es esta hermosísima paraja, que es una de mis favoritas y totalmente posibles en el cannon de SE.

Lo que intenté hacer con esta historia fue recapitular todos los momentos que esta pareja tuvo a lo largo del manganime, y hay que reconocerlo, la mejor fue cuando Black va a entrenar a la casa de Tsubaki. Cuando él le dijo esas bellas palabras, aunque muy simples, me erizó por completo e izo mi corazón palpitar... ¡por eso los amo! jejejeje

También quiero agradecerle a una amiga, que siempre me está apoyando a la hora de escribir. Siempre me dice "yo sé que tu puedes y que te va a salir bien", y por esas pequeñas palabras a veces uno tiende a esforzarse mucho más. Así que te agradezco muchísimo **Ashanty **bonita XD

Sin más que aclarar, nos leemos en el segundo capítulo... Gracias de nuevo por la lectura.

¡Ciao!


	2. Creer

Creer.

* * *

"_Soy Tsubaki, la camelia, la flor sin fragancia"_

"_Crece sin que nadie la vea y muere dejando un olor desagradable"_

"_La caída de sus pétalos es dolorosa e inquietante"._

* * *

—Si yo soy ése cielo oscuro…entonces tú eres la estrella que brilla en él, Tsubaki.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Era tan inusual en él decirle cosas lindas, adularla, pero esas palabras no eran para simplemente hacerla sentir mejor ni nada por el estilo; en ellas había un tinte de… ¿qué podría ser?, acaso serían de… ¿cariño? No, Black Star no era como los otros, él no hablaba bonito, no cuidaba sus palabras y era muy impredecible, no era propio de él…y eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba. Y ella no necesitaba que Black fuera amable con ella, porque estar a su lado era lo mejor, podía sentirse útil en sus manos, la más habilidosa de las armas, la más poderosa, no necesitaba más que seguir creciendo a su lado. Eso y nada más.

* * *

Nunca había visto a una persona que fuera tan egocéntrica, y que diera un discurso que nadie quería escuchar. Pero por alguna razón, ese discurso le pareció interesante y se quedó a escucharlo, aun cuando todos se estaban marchando entre risas y murmullos. Ver a ese muchacho tan energético de pie en la punta más alta del Shibusen, diciendo que él sería el que supere a dios, le inspiró una gran confianza a ella, y se maravilló que existiera alguien como él. Cuando el chico terminó su discurso, ella aplaudió, siendo lo único que se escuchaba en la entrada de la escuela.

El muchacho saltó desde donde estaba y ella temió que se lastimara, pero para su sorpresa cayó muy limpiamente sobre sus pies, como un felino. Ella le sonrió, con las manos todavía frente a su pecho, mientras él acortaba la distancia y señalaba ese brillante gafete que decía "técnico", y ella entendió que él sería su compañero, aquél que junto a ella entrenaría para cumplir los sueños de ambos…así que ella, aun sonriendo, señalo también el gafete que colgaba de su pecho, que decía "arma".

* * *

Ella seguía mirando a Black Star, sus ojos posados en las sonrojadas mejillas del chico. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que alguien como él se sonrojara? Pero se veía tan lindo de esa manera, como si realmente fuera capaz de pensar en algo más allá de los entrenamientos y de superar a dios. Su chico estaba creciendo, pensó para sí misma, y ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo, había sido testigo de primera en el espectáculo que era verlo madurar. Lo conocía tan bien, todas sus mañas, sus ambiciones, sus deseos, y por qué no, sus sentimientos. Él, muy en sus adentros era inocente, pero el carmesí en sus mejillas dejaba muy en claro que alguien ocupaba su mente. Ladeó la cabeza y se torturó pensando en quién sería. ¿Quién era esa, la dueña de ese bello sonrojo? Él era especial, tanto tanto…y le dolería perderlo. ¿Qué? ¿Perderlo?...

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que la espada mítica apareciera, la lluvia estaba haciendo sus estragos, mojándolos y, de esa manera, deprimiéndolos. La preocupación se había vuelto muy presente desde hacía mucho tiempo, exactamente desde que comprendió que utilizaría a ese chico tan amable a su manera. Encontrarse con esa espada era la razón, la que más peso e importancia tenía para ella, y ahora había arrastrado a ese teatro macabro a su compañero, quién creía que era una simple misión más en el largo camino que representaba convertirse en Death Sythe. Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos sin mostrar pena y dolor, y muy aunque no quisiera, estaba transmitiéndole todos esos sentires a su acompañante, que no dejaba de mirarla como si buscara una respuesta. Él era tan atento a veces, pero este no era el momento de mostrar compasión de ningún tipo. "_Deja de mirarme…por favor deja de hacerlo" _pensaba, como si al caso él fuera a escucharlo…y no lo hizo.

Y su mirada sobre ella se sentía tan penetrante, tan gélida, que la obligaba a voltear a ver y encontrarse con esos ojos azul claro, que le harían hablar sin filtro y revelar todo, absolutamente todo…

—"No importa lo que pase…voy a confiarte mi alma"—. Esas palabras, con solo rememorarlas, la seguían atravesando, haciendo estragos en su ya debilitada autoestima… él era tan buena persona con una flor sin fragancia alguna.

Black Star de nuevo la tomó por sorpresa, contándole la terrible historia de su familia. Ni siquiera ella, su compañera y arma, la había escuchado jamás en el tiempo que llevaban formando un equipo. Pero en el tono de voz de él no había rastro de ira, ni de pena…nada. Es como si le estuviera hablando sobre una historia de terror, de la que no fue nunca un testigo. Por una razón que desconocía, Black había decidido confiarle esa parte de su vida en ese preciso momento, en el momento en que ella necesitaba algo de confort, fuerza, razones para dar lo mejor de sí… pero no era completamente sincera con él.

— Black Star…hay algo que aún no te he dicho—. Dijo con voz temblorosa, porque realmente no estaba segura aún de querer decirle sobre su relación con la espada mítica. Y para su buena suerte, lo que él le contestó la dejó un poco tranquila.

— Si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas. Sé que hay algo que está relacionado con la espada mística, así que lucharé a tu lado. Y cuando todo termine, te escucharé atentamente.

Lo que ella necesitaba era solucionar el asunto lo más rápido que pudiera, sin pagar un precio muy alto, no quería involucrar demasiado a Black Star, así que, muy independientemente del plan que juntos tenían, ella formuló uno muy rápidamente en su cabeza.

* * *

¿Cuánto había crecido realmente? No lo sabía, pero el cambio era muy notable. Todo se lo toma más enserio, ya no se dejaba llevar fácilmente. Era una alegría y una pena a la vez, pues había algo del pequeño Black Star que extrañaría, pero no podía evocar mentalmente de qué se trataba. Siempre tuvo el afán de seguirle, porque a pesar de sus intenciones de haber entrado en el Shibusen, él era el único que parecía necesitarla. Sabía que para Black Star ella era un arma muy capaz, muy acorde con sus habilidades, y que ella le ayudaría a superar a dios. Y ella, a pesar de su forma de ser tan exaltada, quería seguirle, protegerle y serle lo más útil que pudiera, quería realmente estar a su lado y a su altura también, y tenía tanto miedo de que Black Star la abandonara, que la despreciara como arma. ¿Cómo podría ella vivir con eso? No lo lograría, porque…lo quería…

Y el azul de sus ojos se abrió de par en par, permitiéndole razonar lo que acababa de pasar por su mente:

"_Estoy…enamorada…de él"._

* * *

—Entré al Shibusen para atrapar a la espada mística. Black Star, puede que te haya estado utilizando.

Decirlo había sido muy duro. Las palabras treparon por su garganta como un fuego verdaderamente intenso, desgarrándole la tráquea en su intento por salir. Él se estaba esforzando sobremanera para alcanzar los objetivos desconocidos de Tsubaki. Debía decírselo, debía confiar en Black, como él lo había hecho unos instantes atrás. Tenía que hacerlo, para poder seguir a su lado.

—Sé muy bien que en realidad no piensas eso, pues los técnicos y armas son un dar y recibir, ¿cierto?

Demonios, Black Star la conocía muy bien y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Era extraordinaria la manera en la que podía adivinar lo que diría y decidir si era o no verdad. Y realmente no lo estaba utilizando, solo buscaba una mera excusa para quedar como la mala, para que, si al caso ella no salía viva de esa misión, él no se sintiera mal, para que la odiara o algo por el estilo.

Después de realizar el pentagrama de estrella, Tsubaki por fin vio realizado lo que desde hacía años llevaba esperando; finalmente podría enfrentar a su hermano cara a cara y todos sus entrenamientos junto a Black Star habrían valido la pena, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fracasara, de que su hermano siguiera el camino del mal para siempre. Ahí, en el aire, tomó la espada mítica en las manos y le sonrió a Black de la manera más dulce y sincera que pudo, y con esa sonrisa le agradeció por todo, por eso y más; por creer en ella, por estar a su lado, por permitirle formar parte de su crecimiento, por simplemente seguir siendo con ella ese niño hiperactivo y egocéntrico que conoció. Pero, como era correcto, sus labios, su garganta, pronunciaron las palabras:

—Gracias, Black Star.

Y permitió que la espada mítica la poseyera, entrando a ese mundo de almas condenadas y perturbadas que era el dominio de su hermano, todos los que había llevado a la locura tomando sus frágiles almas para ser un caminante del sendero del demonio. Su hermano había ido en la dirección incorrecta, y ella, como estudiante de Shibusen, debía remediar el error y tomar responsabilidades, o morir y defraudar el honor de su familia…y el suyo también.

Pero pelear contra él no había resultado nada fácil, después de todo era su hermano, habían crecido juntos, lo amaba y realmente no quería lastimarlo, así que tendía a contenerse, mientras él reflejaba la ira que sentía hacía ella y la golpeaba, provocaba, dejándola sangrando en el suelo. Tsubaki lo observaba fijamente y él no le podía sostener la mirada, y ella, sin querer, le hacía rememorar la infancia, donde uno creía que hacía lo correcto, y el otro creía que lo menospreciaban

"_¿A qué quieres jugar Tsubaki?"_

"_¿Y qué hay de ti hermano? ¿A qué quieres jugar?"_

"_Jugaré lo que tú quieras"._

"_Bueno… ¡quiero jugar kemari!" _

— ¡No me mires así!… Es por ti y esos ojos que me condujeron aquí… al camino de la espada mítica—. Dijo su Masamune, cubriéndose de esa mirada, que siempre le había atormentado. Y con eso, por fin descubrió, o más bien entendió, que todos los cuidados que había recibido desde que era un niño eran simplemente porque le tenían lástima. —Tsubaki, te mataré y me convertiré en Kishin… ¡Y después dominaré la senda de la espada!

Siguieron peleando, o más bien, Masamune siguió atormentando a Tsubaki, provocándole heridas, que de no ser porque estaban en otra dimensión, la habrían matado desde ya hacía bastante tiempo. Ella estaba pereciendo y sabía que a ese paso no iba a poder regresar al lado de esa persona que, muy a su manera, se preocupaba por ella, que podría ser que la estuviera esperando, que creía muy profundamente en ella, que la apoyaba y con la que creció y maduró. Él, en una forma demasiado peculiar, la hacía feliz, y no podría regresar para darle gracias eternas por eso.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras? —. Dijo su torturador, empuñando en alto su espada. Tsubaki simplemente se quedó viendo hacia arriba, sin responder. —Realmente eres una flor sin esencia…ni siquiera eres capaz de decir algo en el final—. La acercó hacia el filo de la espada. Ella seguía inmóvil. —Tu alma…es mía.

Y la atravesó.

* * *

"_Soy la camelia, una flor sin esencia"_

_Y el modo en que mis pétalos caen es triste e inquietante"._

"_Sé mejor que nadie que no piensas eso, Tsubaki"._

* * *

Black Star realmente la conocía, y eso era suficiente para sacar fuerzas de donde ya no las había, luchar por aquello que era importante para una simple flor, para alguien como ella, que se enaltecía por ser la compañera de ese que superaría a dios, solo por seguir a su lado, por eso y nada más…por él y nadie más.

—Te equivocas… ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! —. Gritó Tsubaki, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir y se separó de la espada de Masamune, poniéndose de nuevo en guardia. — ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas! No me contendré más y de una vez por todas te detendré, hermano… Espero que sientas en tu alma a mi verdadero yo.

—No sire… No hay nada más penoso que una triste flor que intenta alardear.

— ¡No dejaré que me insultes! Alguien me enseñó que incluso la camelia…Tsubaki… ¡ambas tienen fragancia!

Y esquivando ataque tras ataque, recibiendo golpes de nuevo, las espadas chocaron por primera y última vez. La pelea había terminado, y Tsubaki, atravesada de nuevo por su hermano, sostenía entre sus manos un alma cálida, pero roja, con los signos de pertenecer ya a un Kishin. Masamune comenzó a evaporarse, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, le dijo a su pequeña hermana:

—Me has enseñado tus verdaderos sentimientos… La camelia, ¿la flor sin fragancia? No. Al rozar tu alma me di cuenta…de la deliciosa fragancia de la flor—. Poco a poco desapareció, dejándole a Tsubaki su alma, a su cuidado, y a su salvación.

* * *

— ¿A qué viene eso, Black Star?

Tsubaki lo miró y pensó "_debes estar bromeando", _pues era algo muy lindo saliendo de él, y ese sonrojo ya la tenía intrigada.

—Yo pienso que el cielo oscuro y todas las estrellas brillantes eres tú, Black Star—. Continuó sonriente Tsubaki, provocando que el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico fuera más notable. Black volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario, tratando de ocultar algo que a esas alturas ya era demasiado visible.

—Ya lo sabía…pero de cualquier forma, gracias… — En ese momento, quiso decirle todo, lo mucho que la quería, que la admiraba, que quería protegerla…que amaba a esa hermosa flor que toda ella representaba.

Y Tsubaki se sintió sumamente nerviosa, ya que jamás había escuchado tales palabras salir precisamente de esa boca. Quería estar siempre, siempre a su lado, pues él era el único que veía y sentía su fragancia… ¿acaso sentía lo mismo que ella?

—Tsubaki…tengo algo que decirte…— "_¡Toma valor, maldito! Y se supone que serás tú el que supere a dios, y no eres capaz de expresarle tus sentimientos a ella"._

—Dime—. _"¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme? Por favor, que no sea que harás equipo con Soul"._

—Pues…yo…esto…por Shinigami-sama, no sé cómo decirlo—. "_¡Eres un completo idiota! Esta es tu oportunidad, ¡no la desperdicies, joder!"._

—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo, no iré a ninguna parte—. "_Dios, no… Se irá con Soul, me dejará…"_

"_Ya, maldito estúpido, dile…díselo". —_Tsubaki…yo…te…te quiero—. "_¡POR FIN!"._

Los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron de par en par, y el carmesí subió rápidamente por sus mejillas. _"¿Qué? ¿Me quiere?"_

—Supongo que porque somos compañeros y amigos, ¿no? — _"Excelente…que piense que eres una tonta por pensar que es por otra cosa"._

—No, no es ese tipo de querer…te quiero de verdad…muy de verdad—. _"Dime que sientes lo mismo…por favor"._

—Black—. Tsubaki se llevó las manos a la boca, para poder ahogar una risa, o un grito, cualquier cosa que haga visible que estaba completamente feliz por escuchar esas hermosas palabras. —Yo…también te quiero…

Listo. Ambos habían sido capaces de decirse todo: cada confío en ti, creo en ti, voy a estar siempre a tu lado, cada permíteme observar en primera fila tu actuación, cada déjame ver cómo creces… Todo, todo eso había quedado plasmado en dos simples "Te quiero", que venían de la persona más importante para cada uno, ¿qué más podrían pedir? Todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, todos sus problemas, toda la confianza, todos los peligros habían valido completamente la pena, porque el premio final eran los sentimientos correspondidos. Simple y sencillamente estaban destinados a estar juntos, hechos el uno para el otro.

En ese peñasco todo había sido dicho, y fue testigo del torbellino de recuerdos y sentires pasados, pero que no por eso habían dejado de estar presentes. Simplemente ambos se miraron y, por el sonrojo en las mejillas, no pudieron hacer más que tomarse de las manos y contemplar juntos el cielo y las estrellas.

* * *

"_Si yo soy ese __**cielo**__ oscuro…tú eres la __**estrella**__ que brilla en él"._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por la lectura...¡y eternas gracias por seguir esta historia! xD

No puedo describir lo mucho que amé escribir este fic, lo mucho que amo a esta pareja, lo mucho que significa para mi hacer esto. No puedo cuantificar todo lo que siento por esta historia, más que todo lo que escribí, basándome en el trabajo de Ohkubo-sensei.

No tengo aclaraciones, ni nada por estilo, pues...simplemente no tengo nada más que decir, sino repetir "gracias, gracias, gracias" por leer, y si les gustó, muchísimo mejor. Es muy difícil buscar las palabras correctas... ¡Gracias! por enésima vez xD

Nos leemos pronto

Gracias xD a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.

¡Ciao!


End file.
